


Accept What Is

by Jld71



Series: Accept Your Punishment [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Omega Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Timestamp:Jensen recalls his meeting with Jared and what led up to his mating.





	Accept What Is

 

Accept What Is

 

Jensen sat in the coffee shop, waiting for the alpha to arrive. He’d gotten there early, wanting to look over the place and wait for Jared Padalecki to enter. He fidgeted with a napkin he’d plucked from the dispenser on the table. He had to force himself to stop playing with it as it was nearly shredded. He plucked another napkin and swept the remnants of the other one into it and balled it up. He shifted in his chair, looking around and taking in the little coffee shop. The main focal point was the counter located in the center of the shop where you placed your order. The counter contained different types of coffee beans on one side and pastries on the other. Above the counter hung signs, extended from the ceiling on changes, menus of the types of drinks and sandwiches the shop offered. 

 

Jensen had stood in front of the counter, trying to decide what he wanted aside from black coffee. He might only be fifteen but he was well aware of the delicious taste of coffee. Back home, he’d been allowed to have at least two cups of coffee a day, if not more, now, while staying in the omega house, he was only allowed one. He had mourned the imposed restriction to his love affair with multiple cups of that addictive little drink. He knew the reason for the restriction was that the housemother wanted to make sure the omegas maintained their weight and didn’t have any bad habits that the omega’s alpha would have to break them of. If Jensen’s alpha allowed him to have more than one cup of coffee, that was his alpha’s right. It wasn’t fair, in his mind, to deny and limit him such a delicious source of joy but who was he to object? He was an omega, after all. He knew his place in society, even at the age of fifteen.

 

But, today was a special day. JD had taken pity on him and had allowed him to order another cup of coffee while they waited for Jared. Jared Padalecki, his intended alpha. He’d been too nervous to eat that morning, knowing that he was meeting Jared again. As he stood at the counter, wide green eyes taking in everything he heard JD speaking to him.

 

“Go ahead pup, order something to eat. I know you didn’t eat your breakfast. And, I’ll even allow you to have another cup of coffee. Just don’t tell anyone when we get back.” JD looked at him, a small smile on his face underneath all the facial hair. 

 

The barista turned to acknowledge Jensen and growled at him. Jensen took a step back, right into JD’s solid form as he realized the man before him was a young alpha male in his late teens or early twenties. The male, Tim, scented the air and leaned over the counter trying to take in more of Jensen’s scent. 

 

He was speechless and a little frightened. That had never happened to him before. Sensing the issue, JD stepped in front of him.

 

“Are we gonna have a problem here?” JD asked gruffly, letting the alpha know he was not pleased by what had just happened.

 

Tim cleared his throat. “Excuse me, no sir. My apologies. That was inappropriate and won’t happen again,” he said as he cast Jensen with an apologetic smile. “How can I help you?

 

Jensen watched for JD’s cue as to what to do. He saw the slight nod and stepped forward to place his order.

 

“A cup of coffee, black and a blueberry muffin, please,” he said quietly. 

 

“Jensen, go sit while I pay,” JD said in an even tone. 

 

He nodded and walked to an area with a few empty tables. He turned to see JD speaking with the barista as he paid for what had been ordered. He turned his attention back to selecting a table. He chose the one furthest from all the others, the one that gave him the best view of the coffee shop and the door so he could see Jared when he walked in.

 

His chaperone, JD, sat off to one side, discreetly watching him and eventually Jared when he would joined Jensen. He knew JD’s role was to make sure that no other alpha tried to claim him. It was also JD’s job to keep him safe from everyone, including himself. At times, it could be overwhelming for an unmated omega to be out in public; the desire to run and hide to strong for the omega to fight.

 

Right now, he only felt a sense of excitement. He’d only met Jared one other time, when he’d been brought to the Padalecki family home to meet him.

 

Jensen was startled when the waitress appeared next to him with his order of black coffee and a blueberry muffin. 

 

“Here ya go,” The waitress, Janice as her name tag read, said as she placed the items before him. She saw the startled look in his eyes and watched as his cheeks burned pink. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” She reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, a way to comfort him but was stopped by his chaperone.

 

“What do you think you're doing? He is not yours to touch.” A gruff voice called out. 

 

Janice stumbled backwards, startled by the voice and then by seeing the tall man with dark hair and stubble standing next to them.

 

“I'm sorry. I had no idea this omega was yours. I only wanted to calm him after I had scared him. I meant no disrespect,” Janice said.

 

“He's not mine, but he's not yours either. At least not to touch. His intended alpha will be here shortly.” The man said, giving her a cold look, sensing she was a beta like himself. No other alpha would have been allowed near another alpha’s intended. “I’m JD, the omega’s chaperone. Does he have his entire order?”

 

“He does. Can I get you anything?” She asked looking away from the blushing omega who was clearly uncomfortable by everything taking place around him.

 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you,” JD said as he turned his back to her to take his appointed place to keep an eye on Jensen. He folded and unfolded the newspaper that had been sitting on the table before he got up to stop the beta from touching Jensen. He checked his watch, wondering why they had arrived a half hour before Jared had. 

 

Then he looked over at Jensen, saw him fidgeting and understood why. The young omega was nervous. He knew that Jensen had only met the Padalecki alpha once before. He gave Jensen a sympathetic smile. It couldn’t be easy what he was going through. He’d been removed from his home, from his family and brought out to Texas to meet a very powerful alpha. Jared’s family were well known in their society. 

 

The Padalecki family had a lot of money which bought power in their society. Jared Padalecki had always been likable; never used his name to get what he wanted or held himself above others when he was a child and into his teenage years. Now, the alpha was well known as a ruthless corporate tycoon. No one dared to question his authority. 

 

He wondered how this young omega who sat a table away from him would do mated to an alpha such as Jared. He kept a watchful eye on the pup, not letting anyone other than Jared approach him after what had just transpired. He thought about calling Jared and informing him of the younger alpha’s reaction and the beta daring to touch Jensen, but thought better off it. He knew it would only anger Jared and frighten Jensen more than he already had been. There was no point in involving Jared, JD had already handled the situation. JD nodded at Jensen and then turned his attention to his the newspaper, pretending to read it as actually kept his eyes on Jensen.

 

Jensen sat sipping his coffee and nibbling at his muffin as he thought back over his first meeting with Jared. He’d been left with mixed emotions after meeting and speaking with Jared. Now, he had made his decision and he had to tell Jared what he’d decided. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, remembering that first meeting when he’d set eyes on Jared Padalecki.

 

The same black town car that had transported them from the airport to the omega group home had been waiting for them that next morning. JD had led him down the porch stairs to the car, a slight smile on his face.

 

“Well, pup, you’ll be meeting Jared, your alpha in a little while. Stay quiet, only speak when spoken to. That’s the best advice I can give you. Understand?” JD asked, his gravelly voice trying its best to sound soothing.

 

“Yes,” Jensen answered quietly. He felt himself shaking as he sat back in the seat, trying to relax as the car took them toward their destination. He positioned himself so he could look out the window, watching as the scenery changed from moderate homes to sprawling lawns and massive mansions. His eyes widened as he took in the home he’d been driven to. He’d never seen anything like it. The house was expansive; it could hold his home at least three times over and still have room for more. He wondered if this was the house he would be in charge of and if there was any way he could live up to that expectation. He knew he could take care of a home such as he’d come from, but what he looked at overwhelmed him.

 

Sensing Jensen’s growing fear, JD tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. “This is Gerald Padalecki’s home. Don’t worry pup, this isn’t where Jared lives,” he said with a smile and felt Jensen relax a bit. “Well, let’s go,” JD said as the car stopped and the driver got out to open their door.

 

Jensen could only nod and follow JD out of the car and up the front steps. He shook with fear as he looked around. There was no way he would ever be what Jared wanted. He came from Maine. His family wasn’t wealthy or from high society. Jared would see this and send him back. He felt a stab of pain at the thought of being rejected by the alpha he had yet to meet. He sucked in a breath and turned to JD. “There has to have been a mistake,” he whispered to the beta.

 

JD turned to look at him, confusion in his eyes as he listened to Jensen. “What do you mean?” JD questioned. 

 

“I’m not what Jared wants. My family isn’t like this,” he said as he swept a hand over himself and then at the mansion in front of them. “We’re not rich. Jared will see that and send me back to my family.” 

 

JD gave him a warm smile. “Trust me, Jensen. Once Jared takes one look at you, he’ll never let you go. No alpha looking to mate with an omega would ever let you go. They’d have to be blind as well as stupid.” JD said, his voice filtering a little heat in his words as he to spoke the omega standing next to him. JD reached out and rang the doorbell which was promptly answered.

 

“JD, you’re expected. I assume this is Alpha Jared’s omega, his mate-to-be?” The man standing in the doorway questioned.

 

“Jensen. His name is Jensen and yes, this is Alpha Jared’s mate-to-be,” JD’s voice was tight as he spoke to the man. 

 

The man nodded, turned and without another word led them into the dining room. “You are to wait here,” the man said as he disappeared from the room.

 

Jensen looked around, eyes wide as he noted the dark, ornate wood furniture and paintings that adorned the room. He pressed himself against the beta for protection and comfort. He felt JD step away from him and he looked up at him, trepidation in his green eyes.

 

“I know you need the comfort, but I can’t touch you. Not with two alphas in this house, one who is looking to mate with you,” JD said in a low voice and watched as Jensen nodded and bit his bottom lip trying to calm himself down. “You’ll be fine, trust me,” JD said as he crossed the room to stand in front of the window that overlooked the patio and backyard. He heard Jensen’s quiet movements as Jensen joined him, standing an arm’s length away from him. 

 

“I’ve never seen a yard this big,” he whispered to JD. Jensen was mesmerized by the lush greenness of the grass. He fought the urge to take his shoes off and step out into it; wanting to feel it under his feet. He was sure it was as soft to the touch as it looked. 

 

“I’ve only been to Jared’s home once, but from what I remember, it’s impressive and that he has flowers planted in the front and back of the house,” JD said quietly.

 

“I do,” a male voice said from behind them, causing Jensen to startle. Jared watched the small omega as he jumped and turned to look in his direction. The first thing that stood out to him were the omega’s eyes; they were an astonishing color of green. The green of the lawn behind the omega was no match for the green of those brilliant eyes. The next thing that drew his attention were the young pup’s lips. They were soft looking, pink and the bottom lip looked as if it would welcome a nip to it. He wondered what those lips would look like when he was done kissing them.     

 

Jared licked his lips as he looked over the pup before him; his omega, his mate-to-be and he couldn’t deny the want he felt when he saw Jensen looking at him. The pup was sin personified. He stifled the groan he wanted to let loose. He felt his cock twitch as he watched Jensen’s pink tongue dart out to lick at his lips. He wanted to run his thumb over those lips, just to feel them before he pressed a kiss to them. He forced himself to tamp down any other thoughts as he walked toward the omega. 

 

“JD,” Jared said as he finally acknowledged the beta standing near the omega. His omega. He felt himself bristle at their close proximity. 

 

Sensing Jared’s rising hostility toward him, JD took a few steps back before acknowledging Jared. “Jared,” JD said with a nod. “This is Jensen Ackles, your mate-to-be.” He hoped by adding that last part, Jared would rein in his rancor. It seemed to work as he noticed a smile play over Jared’s lips.

 

“Jensen, it’s nice to meet you,” Jared said as he stepped closer to the omega, putting himself between Jensen and JD. He vaguely heard JD muttering that he would wait outside for Jensen. “So, is this your first time away from home? I’m sure you’re feeling a little unsettled,” Jared said, giving Jensen a wide dimpled smile. 

 

Jensen nodded as he looked up at Jared. The alpha was tall, taller than he’d imagined he would be and he had been right, Jared was muscular. Jared was handsome, taking his breath away as something like heat began to curl up his spine. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, what the heat meant, he just knew that Jared sparked something in him. He saw the slanted eyes and was finally able to tell what color they were. Hazel. Jared’s eyes were hazel. His hair was still the same length, stopping just at his strong jawline. He saw the familiar angular nose, prominent cheekbones and dimples he’d seen in the picture and noticed how Jared’s dimples were prominent as he smiled down at him. He felt a tingle on his skin as Jared touched him, running his fingers over the back of his hand before Jared clasped his hand.

 

“Jensen,” Jared said, catching Jensen off guard as he took Jensen’s hand in his and led him into a room off of the dining room. 

 

Jensen looked around to see they were now in a study as Jared closed the door. 

 

Jared smiled and motioned with his left hand for Jensen to sit. He waited for Jensen to take a seat, then took the empty chair next to Jensen.

 

“I would like to mate with you, Jensen.” Jared reached over and clasped Jensen’s hands with his. “But, I have to establish some ground rules with you first.”

 

Jensen heard Jared’s voice as he spoke, but not the words. He was too caught up in the moment. Jared wanted to mate with him. He felt a flutter of excitement at hearing that. He had known the minute the tall, muscular alpha had walked into the room, that Jared was his alpha, that Jared was his mate. He had wanted to expose his neck right there and then for Jared’s claiming bite. He felt his skin tingle and he flushed, his neck, cheeks and ears turning pink as he blushed. He dropped his head, trying to hide his excitement.

 

“Jensen, are you listening to me?” Jared asked, a slight frown on his face. He looked at the young omega and realized that Jensen’s mind wasn’t focused on what he was saying.

 

Jensen dropped his eyes, showing his submission to his alpha. “I’m sorry, alpha,” Jensen squeaked out.

 

“Well, I won’t tolerate that. As your alpha, I will be paid attention to. Is that understood?” Jared asked, irritation coloring his voice. He knew Jensen was young, but he needed to understand right then that Jared was his alpha and he would not be ignored. His decisions would be final. What he wanted would be what Jensen wanted. What he gave to Jensen, Jensen would be grateful for. “Answer me, is that understood?” Jared’s firm tone had Jensen’s head snapping up to meet the laser focused gaze Jared had on him.

 

“Yes, alpha.” Jensen’s voice shook with uncertainty. He knew he had just made his first mistake, letting his excitement get the better of him and not showing his alpha the respect he deserved. 

 

“Now, let me start over again,” Jared huffed out as he looked at Jensen to make sure this time he was listening to him. “I’m very happy with the prospect of mating with you. But, you have to understand, I’m a very busy alpha. I run a majority of the Padalecki businesses. You will be left alone most of the day. I need to know that you can handle this without crumbling and being a clingy omega.” He watched as Jensen shook his head in understanding. “While I’m at work, you will be responsible for running my home; making sure everything at home is handled - the cooking, cleaning and the laundry. You will go through the mail - any bills, you will open, determine that they are to be paid and give them to me for my final approval. Once I approve them, you will be responsible for making sure they are paid in a timely manner. I have my secretary taking care of this right now and she will instruct you on how I like this done.” 

 

Jared looked at Jensen, he could see Jensen was taking in everything and thinking over what had been said to him so far. “As far as shopping - you will put together a list of items you think we need. You’ll give me this list and I’ll go over it before you purchase said items. I’ll provide you with a bank card that is only to be used for this as well as picking up any of my dry cleaning. I’ll provide you with a driver and car which will take you to these stores or businesses in order for you to take care of all of this.” Jared stopped speaking, knowing he needed to give the young omega a moment to gather his thoughts.

 

Jared smiled at Jensen and gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. “Not so bad, right?” Jared questioned and gave Jensen a smile. He watched as Jensen shook his head yes. “As far as the yard, I have a gardner that comes in weekly to take care of the lawn and landscaping. If you would like to have something planted or anything changed, you can let me know. There is also no reason for you to have any interaction with the gardner. Now, my neighbors - soon to be your neighbors - are mostly working during the day, as I am. There are a few who are wealthy and have decided to retire. This doesn’t mean that you are to invite them over for a meal or tea or whatever they may suggest. This also means that you are not to venture outside of my home. If someone does ask for you to visit, you will tell them they are to inquire with me regarding this. I will determine if you’re available for a social gathering when I’m not present. Is that understood?”

 

Jensen raised his eyes to search Jared’s face. At first he wasn’t sure if this was a test or if Jared was joking with him. Seeing the look of steely determination on Jared’s face, Jensen understood that this was what Jared expected from him. “Yes, alpha,” he said quietly.

 

“Good. There will be nights when I’m expected at business dinners or parties. Some of these you will be expected to attend. I will let you know ahead of time so you’re properly groomed and dressed. I suppose I’ll need to take the time to take you shopping. Most likely you don’t have the proper attire for dinners of this nature.” He watched as Jensen’s eyes widened in fear. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that. I’ll go through what you brought with you, determine if you’ll keep it to wear around the house or if it will have to be thrown out.” 

 

Jared felt Jensen’s hands begin to shake at his words and his eyes narrowed. “Is there something you’d like to say to me on this?” He questioned. His tone of voice was cold, expecting a fight from the omega sitting next to him.

 

Jensen shook his head. “Of course not, alpha. It’s just . . .” Jensen swallowed several times, trying to find the right words to ask Jared his question.

 

“It’s just what?” Jared asked, he felt his anger rising at being questioned by his omega. He would have to break Jensen of this if they were to be a mated pair.

 

Jensen’s head snapped up to fully meet Jared’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I meant no disrespect. It’s just, I have a photo of my family. I was hoping you would allow me to keep it. It’s the only thing I brought with me, aside from my clothes,” he whispered as he dropped his eyes to his hands.

 

Jared breathed a sigh of relief. Jensen wasn’t questioning his wishes, only if he could keep a picture of his family. Jared smiled and brought one of his hands to Jensen’s face. He placed two fingers under Jensen’s chin, forcing Jensen to look at him. He saw Jensen’s bottom lip trembling like he was ready to cry. “No, I have no problem with you keeping that. I’ll find a place for you to store it - keep it safe - so you can look at it every now and then. Maybe you can call your family from time to time.” Jared didn’t miss the look of hope that passed on Jensen’s features. “I’ll let you know when you are permitted to do this, at my discretion.” Jared didn’t miss the fall of the smile from Jensen’s face. But, he was amazed at how Jensen held his tongue, not questioning his authority.

 

“Now, I have to tell you something you may not like,” Jared said as he watched Jensen’s wide green eyes take on a look of terror. Jared knew this would make or break Jensen and his resolve to mate with him.

 

“I’ve never wanted pups. I’ve never felt the desire to sire a pup or start a family. So, if you have any dreams of being bred for that, get that out of your pretty little head. It’s never going to happen.” Jared let go of Jensen’s hands and sat back, watching as Jensen realized what he was saying to him. “I’m being up front about this, because I don’t want to ever have you question me as to when I’ll breed you.” He shook his head no, seeing Jensen’s shocked look. “If you ever do conceive my pup, I’ll have it terminated. I’m serious about this.”

 

Jensen looked at Jared. He couldn’t hide the look of shock on his face, or when it turned to one of betrayal. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. What was he supposed to do with this knowledge? He wanted pups, had since before he had even presented as an omega. He wanted to be a parent. Now, this was being taken away from him before he even had the chance to discuss it with his alpha. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to wrap his mind around what Jared had just dropped on him.

 

He looked at Jared. He couldn’t hide how crushed he looked or felt. “Never?” Jensen asked in a whisper. 

 

Jared simply shook his head. “No,” Jared responded in a flat tone of voice.

 

“But, what if I want a pup? You wouldn’t ever give me one, you wouldn’t, maybe in the future, want to breed me?” He questioned, knowing this would anger Jared. One didn’t question an alpha, even their alpha-to-be. But, he had to know the answers to his questions. He wasn’t sure if he could let go of his desire to be bred, to have a pup of his own to raise. He was an omega, he wanted to breed. He felt his cheeks burn as anger rose up in him. He felt the hot tears pricking at his eyes and he fought to get himself under control. He saw the look on Jared’s face, saw that he had set his lips into a tight line and squared his jaw and knew the alpha’s answer before he even said the words he didn’t want to hear.

 

“No, Jensen. I don’t want pups. My word is final on this. Will this be a problem for you to understand?” Jared felt his anger rising and he fought to get himself under control. This would be the only time he would even entertain the omega questioning his word. 

 

“Oh,” Jensen said and looked down. He needed to look anywhere except at Jared for the moment. He felt his chest tightening. He was going to be a mated omega who didn’t have a pup of his own. He wasn’t certain he wanted that. But he really didn’t have choice, did he? Then he realized, he did. He could still return to his parents. He could refuse Jared’s offer to mate and leave Texas. He could go back Maine, to his home, to his room, to his family. He could be unmated for the time being until another alpha made a mating offer - an alpha that wanted at least one pup, like he did.

 

Jared reached over and ran a hand through the shortly cropped and soft sandy-brown hair, trying to soothe the omega next to him. He marveled at the green of Jensen’s eyes as they looked up at him, long lashes wet from unshed tears framed those brilliant eyes. He had suspected that Jensen would be upset with this declaration. But there really wasn’t anything he could do except refuse the mating. Then Jensen would be without a mate and an alpha. 

 

Then Jared dealt him the final blow that sent him reeling. 

 

“I can see you’re thinking over what I just told you.” Jared sighed. This was something he hadn’t wanted to use against Jensen - especially since Jensen wasn’t from Texas, but he had been prepared to use Jensen’s lack of Texas law against him, if he had to. Because he wanted Jensen as his mate and what Jared Padalecki wanted, Jared Padalecki got. “There’s something you should know about Texas. Even though you weren’t born here, you are now living under the Texas law. Once your father, your alpha-sire signed that mating contract, he gave you to me. Since I live here, and you’re now here, you’re governed by the same laws that Texas born omegas are.”

 

Jensen crunched his face up in confusion, trying to figure out what Jared was talking about.   

 

“Jensen, I need you to really listen to me, to what I’m about to tell you so you can make a clear and accurate decision,” Jared said in an even tone. “In our society, if you refuse this mating, you will be remanded to the Omega Redirection Center, kept as a ward of the state against your will. You will be forced to always be on your back, tied to a breeding bench taking alpha after alpha until you are swollen with a pup. Even then, you might not be allowed up from the bench. Just a hole to be fucked over and over again. Once you give birth, you would find yourself right back there, on your back, tied to the bench. You will be forced to birth pup after pup until your body gives out and the state isn’t able to use you as a breeder anymore.”

 

Jensen felt his heart beating faster at this. He had never heard of anything like this happening in Maine. He certainly hadn’t read about this when he had read about Texas on the plane. He shook his head, muttering ‘no, no, no’ over and over again. 

 

“Jensen!” Jared’s voice was sharp as he spoke, trying to get Jensen to listen to him again.

 

Jensen’s head snapped up as he tried to focus on Jared as he continued to tell him about what could happen to him, no what would happen to him if he refused to mate with Jared. This was a fate worse than death, he was sure of it. 

 

Then, Jensen’s hell really would have started. He’d be remanded to a work camp if he was lucky. The work camps didn’t treat the omegas any better than the center. They wouldn’t be kept warm, fed or receive medical attention. They would be worked from sunup to sundown. Most died from exhaustion and starvation.

 

If Jensen was really unlucky he’d be given to a state owned brothel or sold to a private owner. He was too pretty not to be a sex slave with his wide green eyes, soft plump lips and lithe body. He’d be fucked around the clock, used and abused. He’d be broken within a matter of weeks if not sooner and then most likely be put down. The thought of any of this happening to Jensen made Jared shudder. Even though he hadn’t actually mated with Jensen, yet, he felt a growing possessiveness over the omega who was meant to be his. 

 

Jared sat back into the chair, watching Jensen’s eyes fill with tears. 

 

“Can’t you just send me home if I refuse the mating? Please, don’t let the state take me. No one knows I’m here,” Jensen said as he lurched forward to grab Jared’s hands, to plead with him. “Please, you have the power to send me home.” 

 

“I wish I could. But, a passenger manifest along with the flight plan was filed. Your status as a soon to be mated omega was reported. The state will be expecting our mating to take place, to be reported. I’m sorry, Texas just isn’t an omega friendly state.” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hands. “I would rather you chose me because you want to mate with me, that you had been aware of this before you came here.”

 

Jensen shook his head yes in understanding and submission. Had he know any of this he would have refused. His parents would have hidden him away; not caring if his father lost his job. They would have sold their home, gone into hiding to keep him from this outcome. 

 

“I know this is a lot to take in. I’m sorry no one told you how things were in Texas or thought to look into anything before your alpha-sire agreed to the mating. Had I been there, I would have gone over everything with you, with your family. But you’re here now and essentially, you’re mine. I’m willing to give you a day to think things over,” Jared said, his voice low. “I know you’ll make the right decision.” Jared let go of his hand and stood, leaving him alone.

 

“Jensen?” JD’s voice called to him. Slowly, he raised his head to look up at the beta who stood before him. “Jared said the two of you spoke, that you needed to get some rest after all the traveling and meeting with him. He said he’d meet with you tomorrow. Are you ready to go?” 

 

He could only nod. He had no words, he was numb from taking in everything that Jared had said to him. Why hadn’t anyone said anything to him or his family? He knew there was really only one choice for him. 

 

“Okay, let’s get going,” JD said as he began to lead Jensen to the door.

 

“Ah, this must be Jensen,” a male voice called out. “I haven’t actually met you, but I saw your picture.”

 

“Oh, Gerald. You’re right, this omega is stunning. He’ll be a perfect mate for our son,” a female voice responded.

 

Jared’s parent, Jensen thought to himself. He forced himself to smile as he looked up to see Gerald and Sharon Padalecki standing before him. “It’s nice to meet you both,” Jensen said quietly. He wanted to shrink away from them, to run from this house, to run from Texas, but he knew he couldn’t. He had essentially been bought and sold to mate with Jared. He felt his breathing quickening and he tried his best to get himself under control. He heard Jared’s voice. He sounded angry. He looked up, not knowing where to look first or who to look at. He settled on Jared and saw his features were darkened with anger. He took a step back, right into JD and then moved away when he saw Jared’s eyes focus on him, a slight flicker of anger directed at him.

 

“JD, I thought I told you to take Jensen back to the omega house so he can rest and . . .”

 

“Jared, your father and I were only saying hello to your omega. We wanted to meet him in person before you mated with him and became a couple,” Sharon said, her voice sounding happy as she spoke. “Have you decided on the type of ceremony you’d like? I’m thinking since there’s no reason to wait, that this Friday would be a good time to have it.” She turned to Jared, smiling as she spoke, not giving Jensen a chance to respond. 

 

“Jensen has yet to agree to the mating.” Jared’s tone was harsh. “It seems that he was unaware of what Texas law was like.”

 

“Well, clearly he should have done some research at the very least. Or, his alpha-sire should have. Not every state has the same laws,” Gerald responded. At hearing Jared’s low growl, he turned to his son. “I may have neglected to remember that fact in my zeal at finding an unmated male omega for you. I just want my only child to be happy. Is that so wrong of me?”

 

JD watched as things transpired between the Padalecki alphas. If he had to put money on who would win this little verbal sparring, it would be Jared. Gerald may be the older of the two alphas, but Jared was a force to reckoned with. But, he refused to subject Jensen to any further verbal attacks between the two alphas.

 

JD hustled Jensen out to the car and back to the house. Once they were in their room, he sat on his bed, watching the pup, waiting to see what Jensen would do. 

 

Jensen climbed onto the bed, laying on his side facing away from JD. He curled up into a ball, clutching the pillow and began to cry. He felt lost and scared. He didn’t know what to do, agree to this mating with the knowledge that Jared would never give him a pup or refuse and be remained to the Omega Redirection Center. Right now, neither were appealing to him. 

 

“Pup,” JD said as he stood up and crossed to Jensen. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Jensen to look at him. When he didn’t, JD placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt Jensen tense underneath his touch, but he didn’t pull away. “What’s got you so upset?” He question, making sure to keep his voice soft.

 

“Jared . . . he doesn’t want . . .” Jensen let out in between hiccupped tears. He took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. He wasn’t sure what he was more upset about, being told there would be no chance for him to have a pup of his own or how Texas treated omegas.

 

JD frowned, he couldn’t imagine that Jared wouldn’t want this pup. He’d seen Jared’s reaction to Jensen just after only a few minutes of being in the room with them. Jared wanted Jensen, wanted to mate with him and claim Jensen as his omega, JD was sure of it. “Jared doesn’t want what? You? I find that hard to believe.” He tightened his grip on Jensen’s shoulder, trying to make Jensen turn to look at him. When Jensen did, the look on his face was one of heartbreak and betrayal. 

 

Jensen shook his head and then wiped his eyes. He scooted up the bed to sit, resting against the headboard. “No, he doesn’t want to sire pups. Ever.” He looked down at his hands, realizing that this may sound reasonable to the beta; having already been told that JD had no desire to have a family. “Then, he told me about how Texas treats omegas.” He took another breath. “I had no idea,” he whispered. “If I don’t agree to mate with Jared . . .” He shifted, bring the pillow to rest over his legs. “If I did conceive, he’d make me get rid of the pup,” he said as sob tore from his body. 

 

JD reached out and grabbed Jensen, pulling him into a tight hug, knowing that was what he needed at the moment. The pup needed to feel safe, secure and cared for. He felt Jensen tense and then relax into him. When he was confident that Jensen had calmed down, he pulled away, keeping his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and looked at him. “Tell me, do you have any desire for Jared? When you first saw him, did you feel anything for him?” He searched Jensen’s face and watched as the omega’s cheeks began to pinken.

 

“Yes,” Jensen said, his voice was colored with hesitation. He looked away from JD, not wanting him to see his embarrassment. He shouldn’t be speaking of such things. 

 

“Do you think Jared would be a good alpha to you, care for you, protect you, love you?” JD questioned. 

 

“Yes,” Jensen whispered in answer to JD’s question. 

 

“Then, you may have already decided on what to do.” JD let go of him and moved back to his bed. He sat, reached for his phone and began to look through his texts messages and email, seeing if there was anything that needed his attention. There was an email from Jared. He opened it, seeing that Jared wanted to meet with Jensen tomorrow at eleven at some coffee shop in the business district. He looked up to see Jensen still sitting where he’d left him, but his eyes were closed. He was startled when Jensen spoke to him.

 

“Do you think there’s something I can take so I won’t conceive? It would be better that way then to find out I’m with a pup. I don’t think I could get rid of it.”

 

JD cleared his throat, causing Jensen to open his eyes and look at him. “I think that’s a question for your alpha. You can ask him tomorrow. He wants to see you again at eleven at some coffee shop near his office.” He watched as Jensen nodded his head yes, then rolled over to face away from him. JD gave a sigh in frustration. That poor pup was the thought that went through his head as he responded Jared’s email, confirming that they would be there. 

 

JD left Jensen to himself for the rest of the day. He looked Jensen over before he left their room to venture downstairs for dinner. He was met by Tapping as he entered the kitchen to offer her his help. “Mrs. Tapping, can I help you out?” He watched as the woman turned to regard him.

 

“Where’s Jensen? Why isn’t he down here to help out instead of you?” She asked, letting her curiosity show through her words. 

 

JD cleared his throat. “He’s having a rough go with things. He . . . just needs some time to adjust.”

 

Tapping shook her head in understanding, picked up a tray loaded with bowls of soup and handed it to JD. “Please pass these out to those at the dinner table,” She said as she turned her back on him. JD accepted the tray from her and walked into the dining room to hand out the bowls to the waiting omegas. Tapping filled another bowl of soup, placed it on a tray along with a bowl of salad, and a bottle of water. She carried the filled tray up to Jensen’s room. She knocked and waited for Jensen to allow her in. When he didn’t, she pushed the door open and called to him. “Jensen, it’s Mrs. Tapping. May I come in?” She heard Jensen answer yes in a small voice and then pushed the door open, she entered and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Jensen’s bed and placed the tray of food on the nightstand. “Sit up, please,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed, holding out the bowl of soup. “Here, eat while we talk,” she said quietly as Jensen took the bowl from her.

 

Wordlessly, Jensen began to eat the offered food, not wanting to anger the omega sitting next to him. He kept his eyes downcast as he ate, waiting for the woman to speak to him.

 

“What’s this about?” Tapping questioned. “I gave you one night to eat in your room. Now, here you are again. I don’t permit such things.”

 

Jensen looked up from the bowl in his lap, not knowing how to explain things to the other omega. He swallowed several times, trying to get his thoughts together, trying to figure out how to explain what he was feeling. All he knew was that he wanted to mate with Jared. He wanted to be Jared’s omega, but he wanted a pup of his own. 

 

“Did Alpha Jared Padalecki reject you?” Tapping asked, hoping that hadn’t happened. She knew what would happen to this poor pup if either the alpha rejected him or if he rejected his alpha-to-be.  

 

Jensen shook his head and bit his bottom lip before finally answering. “No, he wants to mate with me. But, he doesn’t want to sire a pup. Ever.” His bottom lip quivered as he spoke. He knew he was close to tears again. “I want a pup of my own,” he nearly whispered to the other omega. “If I do conceive, he said he would make me get rid of the pup. How am I supposed to accept that?” He asked as he looked at Tapping. He lost the battle against his tears and began to cry.

If he got pregnant, Jared would simply make him have an abortion. He cried at this notion, Surely there was another way, maybe something he could take so he wouldn’t conceive in the first place. The idea of finding out he was with a pup and then having the pup aborted left him with a hollow feeling. 

  
  


Seeing the younger omega’s distress, Tapping took the bowl from Jensen, placed it on the tray and then drew him into her arms. “Oh, you poor pup. Well, there is an herbal tea that I can recommend that will make it so you won’t conceive. It’s not the most pleasant tasting, but it’s effective. You drink it after you’ve been knotted. As for not having a pup, accepting that, I wish I could take the pain away. But, you’re strong. You’ll find a way to put this behind you, in time. You’ll be the best omega-mate to your alpha. You’ll concentrate all your efforts on meeting your alpha’s needs. That’s all you can do.” She ran a hand through Jensen’s hair, trying to soothe him as he cried for the loss of never having a pup of his own. When she was sure he had cried himself out, she helped him to sit up. “When will you see your alpha again?” She questioned.    

 

“Tomorrow. JD said we were meeting him at a coffee shop near his work. Then I was to give him my answer on whether I would agree to mate with him or not,” he said quietly.

 

“Have you made your choice?”

 

“Yes, I have. I’m going to say yes. Jared is meant to be my alpha. I knew it the moment I saw him. Felt it when he touched me. It’s just . . .”

 

“What, Jensen?”

 

“I had no idea about how Texas treated omegas. I’m scared,” he finally admitted.

 

“Oh, God!” Tapping let out as she realized what Jensen was talking about. “I’m sure you’re have nothing to worry about once you’re mated to Alpha Jared. I have never heard of any of the Padaleckis sending their omegas to the center.” She heard Jensen give a sigh of relief and smiled at the fact that she had been able to calm him. “Well, I’ll see you in the morning before you go. Try to get some sleep,” she said as she got up from the bed. “Do you want me to leave your tray?” She saw Jensen shake his head no and picked it up. She left the water bottle and walked to the door. “Everything will look better in the morning,” she said as she shut the door behind her.

 

Tapping made her way into the kitchen to find two of the omegas living in the house finishing the dishes with the help of JD. “That will be all, Adele, Sarah. Go to your rooms and get ready for the night.” She waited for them to leave before turning to JD. “He’s calmer,” she said. “I assume you know why he was so upset.” She watched as JD nodded his head. “How could Padalecki do that to that young pup? Drop a life changing bomb on him? He doesn’t want to sire a pup! Then, to find out that Jensen wasn’t even aware of Texas law and treatment of unmated omega. It’s a sin! How dare he!”

 

“Jared had no idea that Jensen didn’t know about the laws. His father never saw it as important to inform the family before anyone signed the mating contract. Hell, I thought they knew, or I would have said something. But, I had no idea about the younger alpha’s feelings against having a pup. That was as much of a shock to me as it was Jensen.” JD looked at the woman before him. “I think he’s still going to accept Jared’s mating offer. He won’t be sent to the center,” he said, hoping he was right.

 

“He is going to say yes to Jared’s offer. He told me he knew the minute he set eyes on him that Jared was his alpha. Just get him to their meeting tomorrow and then mated to Jared as fast as possible. That’s the only way to save that poor pup from any more heartache.” Tapping looked at the beta in front of her and gave him a tight smile. “You better go check on him. Call me if you think Jensen having another omega around him will help keep him calm.”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” JD said as he left the kitchen. He climbed the stairs slowly, dreading what he might walk into in their room. He knocked softly before entering. He found Jensen already asleep and sighed. He scrubbed his hands over his face as he sat on his bed. Tomorrow wouldn’t come fast enough as far as he was concerned.  

 

The alarm on JD’s phone cut through the silence of their room. He rolled over and fished his phone off the nightstand in order to turn off the alarm and get them both up and ready to meet with Jared. He forced himself up and looked over at Jensen’s empty bed. He was up and searching for Jensen upon seeing that. He was about to open the bathroom door, when Jensen emerged from the room, fully dressed. Startled green eyes looked up at him. “You had me worried there, pup. Woke up and you weren’t in your bed,” JD said as he scrubbed his hands over his face. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Jensen said quietly with a shrug. 

 

JD nodded at Jensen’s explanation. “Yeah, I get it. I’m gonna get ready and then we’ll go down for breakfast,” he said as he walked past Jensen into the bathroom to get ready. Twenty minutes later, he emerged, dressed and ready for the day to find Jensen sitting, cross-legged on his made bed. “You ready?”

 

Jensen looked up at JD. “Not really hungry. Can I just stay here until it’s time to leave?”

 

JD shook his head. “You wanna risk Mrs. Tapping’s wrath for not showing up for another meal?” He hoped joking with Jensen hoping it would make him feel more at ease. He heard the sigh that escaped Jensen’s lips and smiled.

 

“No,” Jensen said as he got up from the bed and followed JD downstairs to the kitchen. They found the other omegas mulling around, preparing their own bowls of cereal. He gave them a tight smile in hello before making his way to the coffee to pour himself a cup and then disappearing into the dining room. He was stopped by Mrs. Tapping as he sat down.

 

“Aren’t you having anything to eat?”

 

“Not really hungry,” he said as he sipped his coffee.

 

“Nervous about today?” Tapping asked and watched as Jensen just nodded his head yes. “Things will be fine, try not to worry,” she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before leaving him alone. 

 

Jensen finished his one cup of allowed coffee and retreated to the kitchen as the other omegas made their way into the dining room. He saw no reason to make friends with any of them. He hoped he wouldn’t be here long and knew what friendship he did create would only be cut from him when he left the house to mate with his alpha. Silently, he cleaned what needed to be taken care of in the kitchen and then disappeared into his room until it was time to leave.

 

JD searched the dining room and kitchen before climbing the stairs to try and find Jensen. The pup was quiet, he thought to himself as he made his way to their bedroom. He knocked and then pushed the door open to find Jensen sitting on his bed, the picture of his family in his hands. Jensen looked up at him and then got up, put the picture away and stood waiting for him to speak. JD cleared his throat before speaking. “It’s time to go. The car is here,” he said and then turned and walked out of the room, followed by Jensen. 

 

Now, he was here, in the coffee shop waiting for Jared to join him. He was glad that he had talked JD into having the car bring them earlier than they needed to be here. It gave him time to settle and he needed that. The door opening caught his attention and he sat up straighter in his chair as Jared walked in. He felt his breath catch in his chest as Jared turned his eyes on him and gave him a dimpled smile. He looked down at the table and quickly cleared his cup and remnants of his muffin to the edge of the table. Before he could do any more, JD appeared in front of him and took the cup and plate away. He gave JD a smile of thanks and then waited for Jared to join him.

 

Jared saw Jensen sitting in an area away from others and smiled. The omega was smart to have separated himself, Jared thought to himself as he walked to the counter to place his order before joining Jensen. He nodded to JD as he passed him. “Jensen,” he said as he took the seat across from the omega. 

 

“Alpha,” Jensen said quietly and then dropped his eyes to his folded hands on the table. 

 

“Call me Jared,” Jared said as he placed a hand over Jensen’s hands. He smiled seeing how his larger hand cover Jensen’s smaller ones easily. “So, let’s not prolong this. Have you made a decision?” Jared asked as he watched Jensen.

 

Jensen took in a sharp breath at the feel of Jared’s hand on his. He liked the alpha’s touch; it felt warm and comforting. He forced himself to look away from the hand and to Jared’s face; needing to look into Jared’s hazel eyes. “Yes, alp . . . Jared. I would like to mate with you. If you still want me,” he breathed out, hoping Jared hadn’t changed his mind their meeting the day before. 

 

Jared smiled, a wide smile, showing off his dimples as he heard Jensen’s words. “Good,” he said as he nodded at the omega. “Yes, I still want you. We’ll have the mating this Friday night. JD will make sure you’re presentable.” He saw Jensen’s mouth open and then close as if he was going to protested and he narrowed his eyes at the young omega. “Do you have an objection to this?” He asked, anger seeping into his voice. 

 

“No, alpha . . . Jared,” Jensen whispered.

 

“But?” Jared questioned sharply.

 

Jensen sucked in a breath before answering Jared. He knew he had to. “I was wondering . . .” He forced himself to swallow. His tongue felt heaving in his mouth as he tried to speak to Jared. 

 

The waitress interrupted their conversation as she placed Jared’s order in front of him. Jared pulled back from Jensen, looked up and gave the waitress a slight smile and a ‘thank you’. She gave him an appreciative look and then blushed as she stepped away, realizing this was the alpha the omega had been waiting for.

 

“What were you wondering?” Jared asked sharply and drummed his fingers on the table once they were alone again. 

 

“Mrs. Tapping. She told me about a tea . . . I could take it after . . .” Jensen felt himself blushing as he tried to broach the subject. “I can drink it. After . . . after you knot me,” he said, feeling the weight of his words beginning to crush him. “So, I won’t . . . so I won’t conceive. So I won’t have a pup,” he finally whispered and looked down at his hands. “I was hoping you would allow me to use this so . . .” So he would never have a pup of his own, so he would never be forced to get rid of a pup if Jared ever sired one. He let his words trail off, knowing that if he finished his sentence, he’d start to cry. That would only embarrass him and most likely anger Jared. 

 

Jared sat back in his chair and regarded the young omega before him. He was impressed with the Jensen’s composure. He could tell Jensen was doing everything in his power not to cry, to not call attention to himself or them. He reached out and caressed Jensen’s cheek and noted how Jensen leaned into the soft touch. “Of course. I think that would be fine. Now, JD will take you shopping for what you need. I’ll see you Friday night for our mating,” Jared said as he slid out of his seat, coffee in hand. He turned to JD. “See that Jensen has what he needs, I don’t have the time to take him shopping like I thought I would, and find out what this tea is that Mrs. Tapping spoke to him about. The car will be there on Friday to pick Jensen up. I’ll text you the time,” Jared said over his shoulder as he walked out of the coffee shop, leaving JD and Jensen to stare after his retreating figure. 

 

JD turned to Jensen and gave him a smile. “Well, that went well. I think.” He winked at Jensen and chuckled when Jensen smiled faintly back at him. “Come on, pup. Let’s get you back to the omega house. Then we’ll make arrangements for what you’ll need for your mating; clothing and such to meet Jared’s needs,” JD said as he led Jensen back out to their waiting car and back to the omega house.

 

The following few days were a blur for Jensen. He had several appointments with high-end clothing stores to dress him in what Jared would find appropriate for him when they would be attending dinners; suits and what was called business casual - he had never heard the term before. Then, he was outfitted with clothing that he would wear daily; soft twill and cotton pants and shirts. He noticed how the pants only had a drawstring to hold them up and the shirts were a tunic style with an open collar. The female beta helping him had sneered at him and made the comment that the ‘omega clothing’ was designed this way to make it easier for an alpha to take their omega without the hassle of buttons and zippers hindering them and the open collar was to show off the claiming bite. He had shuddered at the words. The only thing that stood out from the clothing was the outfit he would be wearing Friday night when he was to be mated to Jared. It was similar to his daily omega clothing, but not as soft. He had been informed, again by the same beta, that this outfit was designed to be more of a ceremonial mating outfit. And judging by the crisp white color, it was also meant to show his purity. He had blushed furiously at that. To his horror, as JD paid for the items, he saw several ceremonial outfits in greens and blacks. He looked up at JD, trying to figure out what this could mean. 

 

The beta had come up behind him with several pairs of shoes to match his outfits. “Looks like your alpha wants to display you,” she said as she cocked her head at the clothing. “An alpha only does that when he or she wants others to know what they have and that their omega is highly prized, but off limits,” she whispered to him when she saw the look of confusion on his face. “You’ll only wear them when your alpha is taking you out to a function, a dinner or some such thing where he or she wants others to know your status. At least you’re lucky enough to have an alpha that will permit you clothing. Not all do.” With that, she turned away from him and began to help JD carry the bags to their car. He stood rooted to the spot, thinking over her words. Jared wanted him on display. Jared wanted others to know that he had a mated omega. Jared was permitting him to wear clothing. Not all alphas allowed that. He had never heard of that. That wasn’t how omegas were treated in Maine. But then again, he was no longer living in Maine. He was in Texas, where the laws governing omegas were different. It was just another thing he would have to get used to.   

 

He spent a little time with Mrs. Tapping, the day he was to leave, as she went over the basic way of caring for an alpha; meeting an alpha’s needs. She had gone through a banking a system with him, showing him how to pay the household bills online. It was very similar to the way his mother had done things back home. She had also gone over how to take care of a household, what it entailed for cleaning and cooking. It was something he had already knew to do, having helped his mother with that as well as making a list of what was needed for grocery shopping. 

 

“Well, you do know how to take care of an alpha’s home. Your mother taught you well,” Tapping had praised. “Now, here is the tea I told you about. Since you’re under my care, I was able to get you a three month supply. But, Jared will need to follow up with your doctor once you’re mated. The directions are on the back of the bag. Follow them, and you won’t have anything to worry about,” she said with a sad smiling, knowing how much Jensen wanted a pup of his own. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jensen responded quietly, not meeting her eyes. He couldn’t. The pain of knowing he would never have a pup of his own was still too raw. 

 

Sensing Jensen’s mood, Tapping changed the topic from the tea to taking care of an alpha’s sexual needs. She saw Jensen blush bright pink at that topic. “Now, I know you’ve never been touched before, never been kissed either, I assume.” She watched as Jensen’s head snapped up before he shook it from side to side while whispering ‘no, never’. “An alpha has needs, desires. You’ll be mated and it will be your duty to fulfill those for him. When your body is aroused by your alpha, your body will self-lubricate, making it easier for your alpha to mate with you. I’m sure you know all this.”

 

“Yes, I’ve had health class. We were taught about the differences in an alpha, beta and an omega’s bodies.” He looked away, too embarrassed by this topic. 

 

“Good, then you already know what will happen within a mating, how your alpha will knot you. How he’ll give you a claiming bite to mark you as his so no other alpha will touch you.” She watched as Jensen’s hand moved to his neck, rubbing over an imaginary claiming bite. “Now, you also know to keep yourself clean, make sure your presentable at all times for your alpha. Do you have any questions?” She watched as Jensen turned to look at her, his mouth opening and closing several times before he finally worked up the courage to speak to her.

 

“When JD took me shopping, the beta helping said I was one of the lucky ones. That my alpha was allowing me to have clothes. I don’t understand. I don’t understand any of this. This is so different from my home. We wore regular clothing . . .”

 

“Oh,” Tapping said as she regarding the young omega. “Well, there are very traditional alphas in Texas. They look at their omega as a possession. They are never seen outside of the home, never allowed clothing. Some are kept chained to their alpha’s bed.” She saw the look of horror cross Jensen’s face as she spoke. “But, I’m sure Jared isn’t like that. His father isn’t. If Jared had clothes bought for you, then you can be sure this won’t happen. He’s already told you what he expects of you, that you will run his household, leave to take care of the shopping, right?” She watched as Jensen shook his head yes. “See, then he doesn’t intend to keep you like that.” She placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder before getting up from the dining room table. “Now, we’ve gone over everything we can. It’s time for you to get ready. Jared’s car will be here at six sharp to collect you.” 

 

Jensen stood up, grabbed the tea and retreated to his room. He pushed the door closed with a heavy sigh. There was a bag waiting for him on his bed containing the picture of his family and a few items he had brought with him. He packed the tea in the bag and turned to look at the clothing hanging from the closet door. His mating outfit. His breathing quicken at that. He was going to mate with Jared tonight. Jared was going to claim him. He felt excited and scared all at once. He wanted Jared as his alpha. But it was the unknown that scared him. He forced himself to push all thoughts aside and concentrated on getting himself ready, washing and dressing, making himself presentable for his alpha.

 

Jensen looked at himself in the mirror. Gone were his normal clothing; jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. They were either packed away, or more likely had been discarded, in favor of his new clothing. He wore the white ceremonial mating outfit. The drawstring pants were like the other omega clothing that had been bought for him, but stiffer. The shirt was made of the same material and scratched against his skin. It felt like it had been starched into an unyielding stiffness. He hoped he wouldn’t have to wear outfits like this too often. He wanted to rip it off and put on his old clothes. The ones he no longer had. He looked down at his feet, at the white slip on shoes he wore. They were similar to his sneakers, canvas and rubber soled. At least they were comfortable on his feet. 

 

A knock at the door tore him from his thoughts. “Yes?” He called out quietly. Jensen looked up as the door opened to see JD standing in the doorway. 

 

“The car’s here,” JD said as he stood looking at the young omega before him. Jensen was a picture of innocence standing before him in his white ceremonial mating outfit. He grabbed the last bag from the bed. “It’s time,” he said as he turned and walked downstairs. His job of keeping Jensen safe was over. He felt a stab of pain in his heart at that. He was saddened knowing the job he had never wanted, watching over a pup he wanted nothing to do with was finished. Somehow, Jensen has wormed his way into his heart. 

 

The car was waiting to take him to mate with Jared. He felt his heart begin to beat faster at the thought that JD wouldn’t be going with him. The mating was only between himself and Jared. No one else would be there. He wasn’t sure if he should be thankful for that or scared. This would be the first time he would truly be alone with Jared. He looked to JD for comfort, his green eyes betraying the fear he was feeling as he stepped off the last step that had led to the room he and JD had shared.

 

JD stepped forward and placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulder. “Everything will be fine, Jensen. Jared wants you. He would never have agreed to this mating if he didn’t. Remember that. Repeat that to yourself when you begin to feel overwhelmed. We’ll see each other again, after you’re mated,” JD said as he drew Jensen in for a hug. He knew he most likely wouldn’t see Jensen again, at least not without Jared by his side. He pulled back and ruffled the omega’s hair. “Be happy,” he said and then let go of his hold on Jensen. He watched as Jensen turned and walked to the front door, never looking back. He remembered that of the first time he had taken Jensen from his home. Jensen had never looked back as they drove from his home. Jensen was young, but stronger than he had thought the omega could ever be, JD mused to himself. 

 

Jensen opened the door and walked out of the omega house to the waiting car. He bit his lip as the driver opened the door for him. His bags were already packed away in the trunk; there was nothing else for him to do but get in the car. Once inside, he waited for the driver to start the car. He heard the driver shut his door and the engine roar to life. He felt the car move, rolling out of the driveway and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He settled himself against the seat and waited for the drive to be over, for when he would be stepping out of the car to become mated to Jared Padalecki; to be Jared’s mated omega. He would no longer be Jensen Ackles. We wiped away a stray tear, determined not to cry over this, that he would no longer carry his family’s name. After tonight, he would be Jensen Padalecki. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Artwork created by jdl71 (jld71)


End file.
